board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Alucard vs (6)Yuna 2018
Ulti's Analysis Not gonna lie, I thought Yuna was going to win this match in a rout. I adore Final Fantasy X and it's been hard coming to grips with how damn weak that entire franchise has gotten these days. Not that I'm complaining! Alucard is one of my all time favorite characters and the recent PS4 port of Symphony of the Night gave me a chance to get a platinum trophy in a game I'm just in love with. Richter Belmont and his terrible inputs can fuck right off, but Alucard is amazing. I wasn't surprised Alucard won, but I was surprised to see a 60-40 beating in a match slated in the 55-45 range. He had clearly gotten a buff from that PS4 release, and some people keep talking about the Castlevania Netflix special. I didn't watch it, but maybe it helped. Who knows. This was another for the pile of examples of why Square has been looking like ass this year. Alucard just keeps finding ways to go on these deep contest runs, and it started right at the beginning. Check out some of the damage he's caused through two rounds in his career, all of which comes with these crazy low prediction percents. Summer 2002 - He beat Tails and Duke Nukem. Duke was the favorite in that fourpack that year. Summer 2003 - He beat Bomberman and Kirby. Almost everyone picked Kirby. I'm one of the few who actually picked Alucard, because I went and played Symphony of the Night before that contest and was on an everglow high. Kirby is a great character, but his games leave a lot to be desired. Alucard has both. Summer 2008 - After a five year break from busting brackets, he was back with a vengeance. The dude advanced twice in fourways, both of which in highly odd matches. He also had that 3 vote nonsense in 2007 and two night vote leads against Kingdom Hearts before getting buried by the morning vote. Dude's a vampire and the kiddies woke up, what do you expect? Rivalry Rumble - Wins his division before getting fed to Zelda. This made two losses to Link and one to Ganon back in the day. And then this year happened. There were a lot of close calls in round two in there that I didn't list, not to mention the ridiculous 2015 snub. The point here is if the guy has a decent path, he can win, and 2018 would prove it in pretty extreme fashion. Unlike most years, this dude was not done in round 3. Safer777's Analysis Alucard was the favorite to win true after his first victory but people hadn't Yuna out. Actually she was the favorite before the contest too. But man look at this result. Alucard won easily. I guess that Yuna scoring above 40% at least is something. Obviously FF 10 has fallen. But I didn't expected that much. I know Alucard isn't weak or anything but still. Also that means Peach>Yuna I guess? Find it hard to believe but the stats don't lie! He even has a chance to win the next round too! Proof that beeing a Vampire is a good thing. Still Alucard is looking good in the contest so far. Ah FF 10. Still has to be the 3rd strongest or maybe even the 2nd strongest FF game here. Right? Tsunami's Analysis With Big Boss struggling with Crash, the instinctive thought was "wait, is Kefka the favorite in the division now?" That was what felt right, but it was easy to see that it wasn't true, because Alucard was putting up nearly identical numbers against a clearly stronger opponent. I suppose a case could've been made for Red to be the favorite; I didn't think that way because I didn't feel like narrowly beating Sora was all that strong a performance. It is, because Sora only feels weak because he never lives up to his seed lines. I'm sure there's some analysis that conclusively shows that yes, Alucard was the favorite now. Category:2018 Contest Matches